Garfle Warfle Snick
Garfle Warfle Snick is the intergalactic game show where anything you Garfle, will be Warfled, and vice versa. Contestants must accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits, or Contests include Pictation, a drawing game; Faces from the Past, where competitors try to match names to images of people they have met before; and Bankchannel, which resembles the Earth sport miniature golf. Contestants must accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits, or risk being trapped in the studio for eternity. It is hosted by Bob, with announcements by Norlox. Between game segments, it features advertisements by many sponsors throughout the galaxy. Notes * The episode's title is a reference to the game show Family Feud, in which two families face off against each other to answer questions and potentially steal one another's points, much as the Paladins of Voltron and the Galra guests did to one another in this episode. * The logo for "Garfle Warfle Snick!" is a reference to another game show, The Dating Game, in which a bachelorette asks questions to a panel of three bachelors, before choosing one to go on a date with. Both logos contain three words with similar "warped" lettering, in the same positions, and surrounded by flowers. * A third game show referenced in this episode is "Win, Lose, or Draw". The title is a possible reference to the show, but what is especially similar is the sketching challenge Keith undergoes and at which Lotor claims to be highly skilled. * At certain points in the episode, the screen blurs and/or loses its vertical hold for a fraction of a second. This is intended to simulate watching a video tape, much like those upon which old episodes of game shows and even Voltron itself were recorded. episodes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Barker#Animal_rights *This episode is similar to the Duck Dodgers episode "Win, Lose Or Duck", where Teams from Earth and Mars are abducted to compete against each other on a dangerous space game show. Gallery S7E04.1. Hello and welcome to the craziest game in the galaxy.png S7E04.29. In our studio for the rest of eternity.png|The game studio. S7E04.52. And the pictation board is a go.png|The Pictation board. Somehow that means ‘Arusuian’. S7E04.59. A rooster - a chicken hawk - a chicken with a beard.png S7E04.121. Garfle Warfle Snick is sponsored by It's Earth.png|Fads may come and go but commercials, bad commercials never die. S7E04.122. Come on down to It's Earth.png S7E04.123. For the craziest Earth deals in the galaxy.png|Sponsored by It's Earth! S7E04.126. Or six for a hundred GAC.png|Throwing discs, with cases!!! S7E04.127. We've got a luxury seat that doubles as a water fountain.png|A luxury seat that doubles as a water fountain! S7E04.131. A skin sucker for your foot scrapings fifty-seven GAC.png|A skin sucker for your foot scrapings...at least this one’s accurate? S7E04.132. The arcade 3000 exercise machine 2500 GAC.png S7E04.133. Every purchase comes with a free Kaltenecker.png S7E04.155. That's perfect, now let's see our first mystery face.png S7E04.190. Show us the Snick Norlox.png|Oh, so that's the name of the critter who almost ate Shiro (again). S7E04.239. Sponsored by Vrepit Sal's.png S7E04.240.Come on down to Vrepit Sal's for family fun.png S7E04.242. Every time the Melgregian Fitzers score three havers in a sprat.png S7E04.243. Vrepit Sal's, sustenance prepared right.png S7E04.252. The next warfler is Bankchannel.png|Bankchannel, or as Earthlings would have it, miniature golf. S7E04.306. Come on down to Luxia's Kingdom.png|Come on down to Luxia's Kingdom! S7E04.307. Ride a seahorse.png S7E04.308. Feed Swirm's jellyfish.png S7E04.309. You can take a dip in our new volcanic hot springs.png S7E04.310. Or see the hypnotic Octodancer's perform.png S7E04.311a. While snacking on treats from Plaxum's bakery 2.png Plaxum (Commercial Scene).jpg S7E04.312. Luxia's Kingdom, so safe and warm you'll want to stay forever.png|''Luxia's Kingdom''! So safe and warm, you'll want to stay forever! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender